borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Want to trade my legit Jackal and a ton of Oranges
I'm looking for a good Bessie, Tsunami, or one of the pistol pearls. Other weapons may be considered, depending on their level, rarity, and how badly I need them. I will not accept non-legitimate weapons and all of my weapons are legit. Here's what I have: ---- Legend: :- dmg = damage :- acc = accuracy :- fr = fire rate :- mag = magazine size LvL 68 Hunter's Jackal (Pearl, Legit) *1047 dmg *68.9 acc *1.3 fr *6 mag LvL 68 Angry Crux *231x7 dmg *82.3 acc *1.5 fr *x3 Explosive *1.7 zoom *18 mag LvL 68 Wildcat *204x2 dmg *57.6 acc *12.5 fr *84 mag LvL 66 Equilizer *229x7 dmg (like a masher) *87.9 acc *1.6 fr *+23 ammo regen *3 mag LvL 66 Crimson Bitch *233 dmg *94.9 acc *16.3 fr *2.4 zoom *+80% recoil reduction *55 mag LvL 69 Friendly Fire *237x9 dmg *68.2 acc *1.5 fr *x2 Fire *6 mag LvL 66 Wicked Protector *302 dmg *91.7 acc *5.5 fr *12 mag *+24 ammo regen LvL 66 Fearsome Surkov *1132 dmg *94.9 acc *1.1 fr *6 mag LvL 67 Desert Penetrator (Purple) *848 dmg *94.3 acc *5.0 fr *1.5 zoom *180% crit dmg Ask for the mods on the following items: ---- *LvL 67 Vitriolic Crux *LvL 66 Detonating Hammer *LvL 66 Vicious Invader *LvL 69 Lightning Rhino *LvL 67 Wicked Invader *LvL 61 Mongol I will not trade the following weapons unless a pearlescent is offered: ---- Steel Anarchy *205x4 dmg *31.7 acc *13.8 fr *42 mag Defiler *783 dmg *91.5 acc *2.1 fr *6 mag *3.7 zoom *Very High elemental (x4) Hellfire *233 dmg *82.9 acc *12.5 fr *28 mag *Very High elemental (x4) Many of my weapons are not listed, so if you're looking for something that I may have, just ask. If you have questions about some weapons (or just don't believe me), feel free to ask. I'm not online much, because my wifi is shit, but I'd be happy to try to take a picture or show you in person. Thanks! Karate Jesus 17:00, 21 January 2011 (UTC) ---- Well, im willing to make a trade. Im mainly looking for a better chimera to go with my character as the one I have right now isnt the best. I have a few pearls that i can trade (though they are not that good), but i also have some nice useful orange equipment. I am also kinda interested in your Surkov and your Crimson Bitch. Reply if your interested.GigaDrillBreaker 02:24, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Nice selection, but I don't think that Defiler and Hellfire are worth a Pearl weapon. Eye for an eye; pearl for a pearl. That's like a person asking for a Caterpie and they want a Lv. 1 Lugia in return. : \ Yoshi-TheOreo 08:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Giga, I have a Chimera. I'll have to check it's stats, but it's not bad. Post the stats of your pearls and I'll consider them. :Yoshi, I wasn't suggesting a 1-to-1 trade on the last three weapons. I meant that I wouldn't trade them unless there was a good pearlescent involved in the trade. I'd be willing to trade 2-3 weapons for a pearlescent that I need. I'm definitely not suggesting that a 1-to-1 trade would be work. Sorry for the confusion. Karate Jesus 16:07, 22 January 2011 (UTC) :That's okay. I've seen some crazy trade offers lately and I was about to say this took the cake...I'm still looking for a Caterpie. : P Yoshi-TheOreo 10:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Im back, the Tsunami and the Bessie are as listed :KKA400 C Cobalt Tsunami (lvl 67) :*351 dmg :*90.5 acc :*2.6 fr its a thumper... :( :*18 mag :*x4 element VRR50 ZZ Fearsome Bessie (lvl 68) :*1183 dmg :*98.8 acc :*0.5 fr :*6 mag IMO i think both are pretty horrible, but i am willing to trade them if you want.GigaDrillBreaker 04:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah...neither is amazing, but I'd be willing to trade something for the Bessie. What weapons would you like? I'll have to check the Chimera's stats. I've forgotten what they were. I can get on tomorrow or the Tuesday for the trade. Let me know what time is best for you. Karate Jesus 05:44, 24 January 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, but week days dont really work for me right now. Although Sat. and Sun. are fine with me and I tend to be on most of those days. As for what I want, I will see in game if we get around to doing a trade.GigaDrillBreaker 14:50, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, sounds good. My PSN is jnhrt. Add me and if I see you online during the weekend, we'll trade. Karate Jesus 16:43, 24 January 2011 (UTC)